


Halloween night

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Dark Swan, DarkSwanEvilQueen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen - Freeform, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Darkness falls across the landThe midnight hour is close at handAnd whosoever shall be foundWithout the soul for getting downMust stand and face the hounds of hellAnd rot inside a corpse’s shell
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Halloween night

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50551896873/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
